


This is... Supernatural's Jared Padalecki

by gladdecease



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Community: au_bingo, Crack, Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, Gen, Interviews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey, readers!  I sat down with Jared Padalecki between scenes filming the latest episode of the fan-adored show "Supernatural", where he filled me in on some spoiler-laden future plotlines, his relationship with former co-star Genevieve Cortese, and his opinion on the biggest plot twists of past seasons.  Full interview after the cut...</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is... Supernatural's Jared Padalecki

Trish, I know we promise our readers uncut transcripts of our interviews, but do you  
think maybe we should do some editing with this one? Jared just doesn't seem to be  
at the top of his game, and I think readers are gonna cry foul.

> Hey Doug, here's a transcript of the interview I did with Jared, along with an intro  
> for the blog. I know some of it's kind of unbelievable, but Evan's got video of the  
> whole thing if you want proof. Guess we know what Jared's really like now, huh?

Hey, readers! I sat down with Jared Padalecki between scenes filming the latest episode of the fan-adored show "Supernatural", where he filled me in on some spoiler-laden future plotlines, his relationship with former co-star Genevieve Cortese, and his opinion on the biggest plot twists of past seasons. Full interview after the cut...

* * *

TRISH EVIAN: Trish Evian here with Jared Padalecki from TV's "Supernatural." So, Jared, season six.

JARED PADALECKI: What?

TE: You beat the devil, lost your soul, and got it back again. So tell us, what's next for Sam Winchester?

JP: Look, I - I - I really don't -

TE: Oh, and if you could include the question in your answer? Thanks.

JP: Uh, okay. Right. What's next for Sam Winchester? Well, uh, _obviously_... that wall's not gonna stay up forever! And, uh, when that comes down...

TE: ...it's certainly going to be interesting!

JP: Yeah, interesting, right. Sorry, what did you say this interview was for? A newspaper, or a magazine or something?

TE: Oh, no, it's a TV blog - What We Wanna Watch dot com, we're gonna want to get a clip of you saying that later, actually - the cameraman's only here to get a couple clips for YouTube, the rest will just be a transcript.

JP: Oh, okay. Sure.

TE: Alright then. So, we've discussed the future for Sam - what's the future for Jared?

JP: What do you mean?

TE: Well, you're one of the stars of a show with an intense fanbase, if not the highest ratings. You're married -

JP: - I am? [pause] I mean, of course I am, sorry, go on.

TE: ...last we _heard_ , at least, you're married to a former co-star, the gorgeous Genevieve Cortese... what's next in life for you?

JP: Well, I - my marriage is going great, obviously.

TE: [laughs] Obviously.

JP: And the show's still going, so I'm probably gonna be on that. I mean, unless Sam _dies_ , which would be...

TE: Which would be...?

JP: Well, I was going to say "impossible", but. It's not like it would be the first time, right?

TE: [laughs] Right.

JP: Right. But, uh, besides all that? Uh, maybe a movie? That's usually what actors do after TV shows, right?

TE: Really? Anything specific in mind?

JP: Uh, no, not yet. But, uh, who knows? Maybe someday...

TE: Maybe. So, Jared, can you tell me something about Sam?

JP: Oh thank God.

TE: What?

JP: Nothing. What about Sam?

TE: Well, fans on our site voted on the question they'd most like to ask Sam.

JP: And I, as the actor who _plays_ Sam, would naturally be best qualified to answer.

TE: Exactly.

JP: Alright, I can do that. I can definitely do that. What's the question?

TE: If we could take Sam back to season two, before all the big reveals, what plot twist do you think would give Sam the biggest shock: that Azazel's plan was to make you a perfect vessel for Lucifer, that the Trickster was Gabriel, or that God was writing books about you?

JP: Sorry, God was what?

TE: ...well, I guess that answers our question! Unfortunately, that's all the time we have - so many interviews, so little time, you know how it is. So, if we could just get you saying the line real quick -

JP: Uh... sure, of course. What do I say?

TE: Just say your name, and "You're watching What We Wanna Watch with Trish Evian!"

JP: My name. Right. Uh, this is Jared... Padaleski? Padalecki, sorry, it's been a long day. This is Jared Padalecki, and you're watching What We Wanna Watch with Trish Evian.

TE: Okay, that's a wrap! Thanks again.

JP: Uh, sure. But, seriously, did you say God is _Chuck_?

**Author's Note:**

> The first few lines are straight out of the show, as you might have guessed. I got the exact wording (and spelling for Trish Evian's name) from a transcript of "The French Mistake" I found on the Super-wiki, so all credit for that goes to the episode's writers. I couldn't resist adding that final line, though obviously that never came up in the canonical interview. Oh well, allow me my fun.
> 
> For the prompt "Other: Actors" at [au_bingo](http://community.livejournal.com/au_bingo). My table is [here](http://community.livejournal.com/glad_fics/28814.html#cutid4).


End file.
